


Fibonacci

by criminal_minds_lover_forever (WrandomWriter)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomWriter/pseuds/criminal_minds_lover_forever
Summary: I suck at summaries but basically this is a little work I did a while ago when I was really into reading random articles on the internet and I came across one about Fibonacci sequences and I thought this fic up. Long story short, Spencer Reid goes and gets himself kidnapped again and gay and oh for fuck's sake just read it...





	1. New Case, New Intern

_4 Days Earlier_

_Reid's Point of View_

A new case and a new intern. New was not by any means in my vast vocabulary, but I trust my team; Hotch wouldn't do anything to harm the team's ability to, as Garcia so simply puts it, " _Kicking criminal butt_." Our new case won't be too difficult as we are staying in Virginia, but added pressure comes with having an intern around.

We were all drinking coffee, waiting for JJ and Hotch to call us to the conference room. As Morgan, Prentiss, and I were sipping our cups full of the life force of FBI agents, a frazzled young man rushes into the room and stands before us. His appearance struck me as a bit odd; short and skinny, wearing black dress shorts and a purple and bright green striped button up shirt paired with a black bow tie and black dress shoes, much like mine actually; I would guess him to be around twenty years old, his dark hair is swooped up in the front.

"H-Hello. My name is Jay Stevenson. I-I, um, I'm here as the new intern for the..", He pauses and looks down at a manila folder before continuing, "..uh...the Behavioral Analysis Unit...team. Do you think you guys could point me towards where they meet?"

Morgan chuckled next to me and responded, grinning, "Slow down, Jay. You found us. I'm Derek Morgan, this is Emily Prentiss, and this is Doctor Spencer Reid. We are three of the agents from the Behavioral Analysis Unit team."

Jay's facial expression went from almost devious-like, to confused as he asked, "Wait,  _Doctor_ Spencer Reid? I thought you were an agent. Are you here from the hospital or something."

Morgan chuckled once more. I grinned and explained my academic dilemma, "I'm not  _that_  kind of doctor. I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering; thus qualifying me as a doctor, but not  _that_  kind of doctor."

Jay nodded in understanding, somewhat, but before he could ask us anymore questions, Hotch calls, "Come on everybody. Conference room, now." Morgan, Emily, Jay, and I made our way into the conference room and shut the door. We all took our seats, except for Jay who stood behind us all with a notepad and pen ready in his hands.

Hotch began, "To begin, this is Jay Stevenson, our new intern. He will be observing mostly, watching what we do," he paused as JJ and Rossi were properly acquainted with Jay before moving on to the case, "Garcia is busy working at the moment, so bear with me. Our unsub is targeting people here in Quantico, Virginia. So far, five bodies have been found. None have been identified, except for a Daniel Pacella and a Joey Gadea." Hotch then put up five pictures of young men, all tall, skinny, brunettes. I would place them around my age maybe.

My thoughts then roamed to the worst realization; all of these men resembled me, almost perfectly. I could feel my team and Jay, especially Morgan, staring my way. Desperate to change their focus, I blurt out, "Well, our unsub ob-obviously has a type. We should start building a profile. Hotch, what were their wounds?" I instantly mentally punched myself for my nervous tone and stuttering. But none the less, Hotch answered my question after giving me a look I couldn't explain because...well....Hotch.

"Alright. They all were found with harsh lacerations on their wrists and barely noticeable ones on their ankles. They all had varying cuts all over their body. But this is where I got confused. They were each stabbed different numbers of times on their stomachs. The numbers were gradually increasing." Hotch finished speaking for a moment.

The stab numbers could have a pattern to reveal something, anything about our unsub, but before I could ask the numbers, Hotch ordered, "Okay, JJ and Prentiss I want you at our latest crime scene. Rossi, you and I will talk to the victims' families, see if we can come up with anything. Morgan and Reid, I want you two to stay here with Jay and Garcia and work on the profile from here. Go." Everyone instantly scrambled away, leaving me, Jay, and Morgan.

I instantly start thinking, "Okay, I need to ask Garcia something, I'll be right back."

Before I can leave, Jay calls, "Wait, Spencer! What is an unsub?"

I grin and answer, "It stands for Unidentified Subject." With that I leave the room and make my way to Garcia's office. 

 


	2. Office of Supreme Genius

_Reid's Point of View_

I sprint into Garcia's office and she greets me in her usual Garica-way, "Why hello, Boy Genius. What have you got for the Oracle of all things knowable and unknowable?"

I grin at her nicknames, then ask, seriously, "Can you tell me how many stab wounds each victim had and where on their body?"

Garcia began to type away at her computer and answered, "Alright, Boy Wonder, all the stab wounds were in the abdomen slash stomach area, whatever you call it. Um, the first victim had only 1 stab wound; the second, huh...only had one as well; but then victim number 3 had 2 stab wounds; then victim 4, Joey, had 3; and last victim, Daniel, ended up with 5! Poor things! These number are so random! What do you think they mean?"

"1,1,2,3,5. Garcia! These numbers are part of a Fibonacci sequence!" I excitedly squeal.

Garcia, confused, asked, "I'm sorry, come again? Some of us aren't geniuses like you, Boy wonder."

"I'll tell you later Garcia. I got to go tell Morgan." I blurted out before running back to the conference room.   


	3. Peculiar Motives and Fibonacci Sequences

_Morgan's Point of View_

I grinned as the kid sprinted, if you could even call it that, out of the room towards Baby Girl's office of supreme genius, or whatever she likes to call it. Jay stood writing in his notepad. He looked really nervous. The way he stood and the way he kept biting the inside of his right cheek, that makes it seem like he is hiding something.

He must have noticed me staring, as he broke the silence, "It must be r-really cool working with all of these people. I mean, I have never met anyone with  _three_  PhDs before. I didn't know that was possible."

He sounded like he wanted to get all attention away from him. I went along with it though, "Yeah, well, I learn new useless facts every single day."

Jay looked down and started writing again. I wonder what; we haven't spoke about the case at all. Then he paused and said, "Yeah, he seems smart. I mean graduating high school at only twelve years old. It must've been scary. Anyway, how did he even get into the FBI; he seems a little more like someone who is behind the scenes?"

I noticed two things now, he mentioned Reid graduating high school at 12 years old even though I never told him that and neither did Reid himself. I also noticed he was talking bad of Reid. He was the most qualified person here. How dare he! Before I yell at him, I pull myself together and keep playing along, as I felt there was more to this kid than meets the eye, "Yeah, I guess..." I went on and told him the basic gist of how the kid ended up in the FBI. When I was done, I noticed how he began writing in his notepad again. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Before I could question Jay, Reid burst through the door and ran to the white board. He began scribbling something in his unreadable hand writing.

Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, he explained, "I asked Garcia about the number of stab wounds the victims had, and I discovered a pattern."

"Of course you did. Tell me more pretty boy." I interrupted.

After a brief roll of his eyes, Reid continued, "Well, the number of stab wounds on each victim, when placed in chronological order, make this sequence. 1,1,2,3,5. That is a Fibonacci sequence. And that basically means each two numbers add up to the next number of the sequence. For example, 2,3. 2 plus 3 equals 5, which is the next number. So from this, we can logically infer that the next victim will have 8 stab wounds."

From my point of view, I heard a whole lot of rambling with a dab of numbers, but I understood the basic gist of it. I added, "Well, we know he thinks pretty clearly when he is planning all this. His mind is obviously pretty logical, like..." I trailed off, unable and not wanting to finish my sentence. I notice Reid tense up and I am thankful that at that moment, JJ, Emily, Hotch, and Rossi enter the room.


	4. Building a Profile

_Reid's Point of View_

I couldn't address Morgan's obvious worry about me before the rest of the team entered the room. After we were all seated, we were all informed of each other's findings.

Emily spoke first, "Well, at the latest crime scene, JJ and I saw the body and....it was...sad, to say the least. There was blood everywhere, including a pathway of blood from the road; which means Daniel must have been dragged from the unsub's vehicle. The traffic cameras did pick up a car speeding away; Garcia is running the license plate now. Um, we also went to the coroner and she said Daniel was found without a shirt, dried blood on his arms and legs from cuts, bruises all over his body, and 5 stab wounds. The stab wounds looked like they were inflicted with a normal kitchen knife. That's all we got." Emily, looking disturbed to say the least, sat back down next to JJ, and Rossi stood up.

"Okay, we spoke to Joey and Daniel's families and it turns out, they were much closer than we thought. They were dating. We spoke to the families and they were both totally aware and fine with both the boys being gay. And other than Joey having an alcoholic for a mother, both boys seemed like they loved life and each other. Their families couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt either of the boys. But I did speak to Joey's autistic brother and he said something about a man named Kyle and someone who he said he didn't know the name of, but he remebered someone who's name started with a J. He said they would come over as friends from high school and that one of them would take notes or something. That's all we got from the families." Rossi finished and I stood up. Before I began to speak, I noticed Morgan glancing at Jay from the back of the room. I definitely missed something when I was gone.

"Well, I looked at the number of stab wounds on each victim and I found than when the numbers are placed in chronological order, they form a Fibonacci sequence. Most people wouldn't just happen to stab someone this specifically, so I would guess our unsub has a very analytical mind; he always plans things ahead and perfectly executes that plan at all costs. And moving on to-"

"Hang on Reid, you said 'he'. How do you know our unsub is male?" Hotch interrupted me.

I continued on, "Well, a women typically wouldn't be able to over power a man as easily as a man would. Also, if we are factoring in the victim's sexuality, I would definitely guess the unsub to be a male. Also, I have another theory. I am thinking someone, most definitely a male, lures the victims where his stronger partner, maybe partner in crime and a partner in love, overpowers the victim. Now the bait may go along with this, or he may not have a choice in this whole thing. I am not sure yet. Also, considering the wounds, I believe the main unsub is quite possibly a satist. The lacerations on the hands shows the victims were restrained and if they were tortured in any way, the unsub probably enjoyed it. He used his 'superior mind to lure in a hepless gay man who is totally under his control'. That's what I figured our so far." I finished and sat down, almost out of breath. 

Hotch stood up and ordered, "Alright, JJ, stay here with me and Rossi; we will deliver the profile. Morgan, Emily, and Reid, I want you at the second to last crime scene. Look for anything that may help us with this." We dispersed and Morgan, Emily, and I made our way to Joey's crime scene.


	5. An Entirely New Issue

_Reid's Point of View_

We rode in silence for a while. Morgan was driving with me riding shotgun and Emily in the backseat. Finally, Morgan broke the silence, but not with something I was expecting to hear, "Did you notice how wierd Jay was acting?" I did notice he was a bit off, but nothing too strange. Morgan must have noticed my look of interest as he continued, "During the whole time he was here so far, he only wrote in his notepad after something was said about you, kid. It seemed like he was taking a whole fucking lot of notes on you and none about the case. And, when we were done giving the profile, he was gone. Doesn't that strike you as a little strange?"

I thought about what to say, then responded with, "He was acting a bit peculiar. Maybe it was a first day kind of thing?" I felt I had answered well, but I could see in my best freind's eyes I had not satisfyed him.

Morgan continued, "Not to mention, we get this kid who I'm sure is up to no good at the same time we get a case with victims that look just like you, Reid."

In my heart, I felt happy that Morgan was worried and  had my back, but in my head, I was upset and felt like I was being treated like a kid. I responded, trying to appease him, "Okay, I see your point. I'm sure I'll be fine I can take care of myself, though, Morgan," I paused to see his reaction, and when I saw he was not happy with my response, I finished, "Fine. If you are really that worried, I will stick with you when we are looking around the crime scene, okay?" That seemed to make Morgan feel slightly less worried. I am happy now though because we would not be arguing while we should we focusing on the case. I still couldn't let go of the fact that Jay had in fact left the room during the profile. I wonder why?

Morgan finally pulled off the road at the crime scene. We all stepped out of the car. Immediately, Emily points out, "Well, the woods is a common dump sight. Secluded with no traffic cameras." I noticed this as well, but that arised a new question.

"I wonder what made him change to a part of the woods closer to town? This would put the unsub in a place where he is more likely to get caught." I thought out loud.

Morgan responded, "Well, maybe he wanted the two latest bodies to be found quicker? Either that or he wanted them out of his hair quick, which would mean he lives close to town."

"Unless, of course, they have a secondary location where they keep victims." I add.

We all stood in silence looking around the crime scene before us, when Emily spoke up and broke the silence, "Okay, I'll check out over here, where the body was found. You guys look over there, those bushes have dried blood on them. Maybe you could find something." Nobody protested and we split up and looked around for clues.

Morgan and I walked towards the patch of bushes, and Morgan's phone rang, just as I spotted something a little deeper into the woods, not four feet from where I was standing. I looked towards Morgan and realized it was Garcia on the other line. "A dark green truck? Okay. You are magic, Baby Girl." I whispered to Morgan I would be right back, but he protested. He violently shook his head as Garcia continued speaking. I placed my hand on his shoulder and quietly assured him I would be fine. Before he had a chance to protest once more, I turned and walked into the forest.

It was eerily quiet and smelled of dried blood and pine trees; an aroma that I have unfortunately smelled many times before. I walked towards the thing I thought I saw, but when I came up to the patch of sunlight, I noticed there was nothing there except for a pinecone. I frowned and turned to head back to Morgan before he had a panic attack, but before I could, I felt something metal collide with the back of my head; then the whole world turned black.

 

_Morgan's Point of View_

"How are my boys and my girl doing out there?" Garcia asked me. I answered her question, but in reality I was focused on the spot where Reid assured me he would  be right back, but still isn't after about seven minutes.

"We are all doing fine, I think. I got to go, Baby Girl." I blurted out before closing the small flip phone and putting it in my pocket. I took of in a jog towards where the kid was going, but I came to an empty  patch of sunlight, and I did not like what I saw. The sun shined onto a note covered in blood. I cautiously picked up the wrinkled piece of paper, and read it in my head, "Dear FBI agents, your genius is now in our clutches. You will soon know how to get him back; your strange tech analyst will receive our forms of communication. Don't worry, you'll see the boy soon." I shoved the note in my pocket and ran back towards the cars to find Emily leaning against one waiting for me.

She asked, sarcastically, "What took you guys so long? I thought I would have to drag your asses back to the cars." She stopped when she saw the absence of Reid and the look of major anger on my face. She asked, "Where's Reid?"

I responded, "This should answer all your questions." I shoved the note from my pocket into Emily's hands. As she read the note as we were driving back my mind thought of the worst scenarios. My heart broke and I clenched the steering wheel in my hands.

Emily placed the note into her own pocket and turned to me from the passenger seat. "I...I...we have to get back...right now... step on it!" She ordered. I thought she would never ask. I sped towards the BAU office. Images of Reid in pain in my head. If we found him hurt, I would never forgive myself, and I would fucking murder our unsub. 


	6. Single Bright Light Bulb

_Reid's Point of View_

I woke up in an absolute panic; my hands were handcuffed behind me as I lay in the back of a moving truck. There was some kind of bag or cloth over my head, so I couldn't see my surroundings at all. I could however hear people talking a few feet in front of me; most likely in the cockpit of the truck we were in.

"We finally have a way out of all this babe!" I heard the first voice squeal, in a very manly-tone.

"Yes, I am very excited for us to be rid of all of this. We can finally settle down and focus on each other, Kyle." The next voice was painfully familiar. I pulled at my bonds but failed to get myself free.

All of a sudden, the truck lurched to a stop and I felt arms around mine dragging me somewhere I couldn't see. I listened carefully; I heard a door open after walking straight, no hills; I heard a door open and close; I heard keys being thrown to a table; I heard a door open again and felt myself walking down stairs, probably a basement. Yeah, basements always tended to be interesting. I surprised myself thinking sarcastically. I felt my bonds being taken off, but then put back on as I was pushed into a chair; metal, my guess, and quite uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, my vision was flooded with bright yellow light from a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling; I gulped. A large man stepped into my vision. I immediately took note of his appearance; tall and very buff, messy blond hair combed back with too much gel, red flannel with blue jeans and combat boots, I also noticed a tattoo of a "J" inside a heart on the back of his neck and his ears were stretched. "Why hello, Agent; or should I say, Doctor Spencer Reid." the man, I'm assuming Kyle, greeted in the same manly tone as he did in the truck ride.

Not thinking carefully about what to say, I blurt out, "What do you want with me?" I mentally curse my brain for being so stupid and not thinking.

None the less, Kyle responded calmly, "All will be revealed in time. Jay, if you please." My heart broke as my suspicion was revealed to be true; Jay stepped into my view and set up a camera facing me. I pulled on my bonds once again to no avail as Jay glanced at me and then walked up the stairs to the main part of the house. After Jay shut the door behind himself, my mind took off thinking of what to reveal and how to reveal it on camera; this would no doubt be sent to my team.

Kyle stepped towards the camera, but before he turned it on, he said, "We are going to explain a few things to your team now. Don't do anything stupid." He then turned on the camera.


	7. The First Video

_Morgan's Point of View_

We had all been in the conference room, I planning how to murder this son of a bitch, everyone else, actually trying to figure out what to do. All of our thoughts were interupted by the voice of Garcia yelling, "Everyone get in my office RIGHT NOW!". Not wanting to fall victim of her wrath, everyone piled into her office and were met with a sight none of us were ready for; Reid was on screen, in a chair with his hands hancuffed behind him, and a large man was standing to the side of him.

I held back my urge to punch a whole in the wall as the man started to speak, "Good evening, agents of the BAU team of the FBI," I noticed a notepad in his hands as he continued, "Now listen close, Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, and JJ. For too long, my boyfriend and I have been running from the police due to our murders. And just so you know, the only reason we killed those men, those gay men, was because they refused to come out as gay out of fear. And fear is weak and weakness should not be allowed to be in this world. Anyway, back to this situation; we will give you back your doctor if you give me and my boyfriend full pardons of the murders; we want no jail time or paroll. That is all; unless you want to say something, you piece of shit." The man gestured to Reid. I knew now more than ever I had to listen to ever word he said.

The poor kid looked at the camera, nervous, and spoke carefully, "Y-yes, Kyle, I would like to s-say something. Um...g-guys, I am not hurt, but I strongly suggest approaching t-this situation carefully.......make sure to make note of everything you see, even if you don't realize it to be important at the moment you hear or see it. I...I have faith in you guys....D-don't e-ever forget that." I felt my heart actually break; I clenched my fists to keep from exploding.

I noticed Kyle had begun to speak once more, "That's enough; I am moved by your disgusting emotions. Your teamate here seems to think you will be able to rescue him. We shall see." And with that the camera was turned off. My mind, clouded with anger mixed with fear, couldn't stop me from bursting out of Garcia's office and into the conference room, where I sat down in the closest chair to try and cool off.

"Morgan, we need your head in the game right now; the kid needs us." Rossi said, when everyone else was seated in the conference room with me. I nodded in agreement, but in the back of my mind I was still focused on seeing the kid scared out of his mind with that man.

JJ spoke, "Okay, so we know one of the unsubs is named Kyle; Garcia why don't you go and cross check anyone by the name of Kyle who lives in this area and owns a dark green truck wasn't that what you said earlier?"

Garcia responded, "Yes, that was it. Well, I'll be going back to my Layer of Saving Boy Wonders now. I promise I will call you if I get anymore videos." And with that Garcia squeezed my shoulder and left the conference room.

Hotch broke the silence next, "Okay, now Reid didn't seem to give us any clues about his location. Did anyone catch clues as to the second unsub, the partner?"

I thought about this, and I was sure he did, but I wasn't sure if the others would believe me, but none the less, I suggested, "I think the second unsub is Jay. The kid said something in the video; he said like  _be sure to take note of everything you can, even if you don't see it as relevant at first_  or something. But that is exactly what Jay did while he was here; he took notes on everything, but the case; he especially took notes on anything he heard about Reid." Everyone looked a bit shocked, but it looked like they believed me.

Hotch responded, "Okay, I'll have Garcia cross check Jay with any Kyles in this area owning a dark green truck. Let's hope we've got something here." Then, he left the conference room, but within second he was back. He urgently ordered, "Everyone with me in Garcia's office right now. There is another video." Everyone piled out of the room at that. I swear, if he hurt the kid, I would murder them both.

 

 


	8. Just Your Average Everyday Skype Chat

_Reid's Point of View_

Jay and Kyle reentered the basement only an hour later with the video camera again. I gulped when I saw how angry Kyle looked; I also noticed how Jay looked scared, but also pretty angry as well.

Jay started, "You son of a bitch! You gave them clues about me! If they find out about my involvement, I won't be able to go back to the BAU as my intern persona and try to work this all out! If they find out, we won't need you anymore."

Kyle added, "But, before we get rid of you, we will make you and your team pay!"

I struggled against my bonds and yelled, not thinking once more, "You better not lay a hand on my team!" I was met with a punch in the eye; my head jerked back and I new, with the pain I was feeling, I would have a black eye now.

Jay responded, "No, we won't touch your team. Their pain will come from seeing you getting hurt." I mentally wanted to cry; I didn't want my team to suffer by any means; at this moment, I didn't care what happened to me. But I didn't try to negotiate. I watched this time as Jay set up a laptop attatched to the camera.

When he saw me looking at him, he said, "This time, we will be having a skype chat with your team. Won't that be delightful!" He placed the computer screen facing me and Kyle, as well as the camera pointing at us. I guessed that the camera attatched to the computer would record what my team saw, and the computer so we could see them. I was not looking forward to this at all. I thought of Morgan and how pissed off he was right about now; I thought of how JJ must be feeling; the whole team must be scared for me.

Kyle turned to me and ordered, "Now, don't say anything unless I or Jay give you permission to." I nodded my head in agreement, as to not anger them; that would make matters worse. Kyle gave Jay a thumbs up and and Jay started the chat.

The skype call started and then my friends came up on screen. I smiled a little at them, trying and probably failing to not look too desperate. Morgan spoke, "Hey kid, how are you doing?" When I didn't answer, I saw his fists clench in his lap, and new he saw my black eye. I looked down to the ground, not baring to look into the camera or at my team as they look at me.

I heard Kyle start to speak, "There is no doubt that you have realized my boyfriend is your so called 'intern', Jay. So, I won't even try to get a pardon now. There is no point to now; you found us both out and now, there is no way we could get pardons. So now we will make you pay, using you beloved doctor."

I looked up again when Hotched started to speak, "Listen, Kyle, there is no need to do this. We can work this out, calmly." I looked to Kyle and knew he would not go along with Hotch's plea. 

Kyle responded, "There is no way in hell we are going along with what you say. Not anymore." Then, Kyle waved at Jay, and he stepped on camera.

He said, "Hello agents, we are going to have some fun!" He then turned to me and punched me in the stomach. My body hunched over in pain.

"Stop! Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled into the chat. Kyle just smiled and looked to Jay and nodded. The next ten minutes all I could hear was my squeels and groans of pain, my team's, mostly Morgan's, protests, and Kyle laughing with Jay. All I felt for those ten minutes was kicks and punches all over my body. I knew I would look even worse than before. This was by no means good.


	9. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, ......... 8

_Morgan's Point of View_

For ten god dam minutes I watched my best friend get beat up. For ten fucking minutes I wasn't able to help him. The poor kid was probably scared out of his mind; he was probably hurting more than I could imagine. I wanted to get him out of there.

After a while of the poor kid getting beat up, Kyle and Jay finally backed off. I placed my hand on Garcia's shoulder as she cried. The walls are lucky I am busy right now.

"Please....s-stop..." Reid choked out. Garcia placed her hand on mine.

Kyle stepped in front of the kid, facing us, and said, "1, 1, 2, 3, 5." He dragged out the numbers as he spoke, slowly, making me want to get sick. He continued, "That is our play. If you can tell us how your doctor will die, we will consider leaving him alive for a bit longer; which, honestly isn't a good thing, but whatever you want."

My heart sank as Reid looked up desperately into the camera, towards us, with tears in his eyes. He gulped and then begged, "Please....I-I don't want to die...". For a second I was not sure who he was talking to; then Jay came on screen with a long hunter's knife. I heard JJ whimper and leave the room. This was not good at all.

Jay turned to the camera and said, "We will be back soon for a little game; a final game." He then turned around and the poor kid started screaming, but none of us could see what was happening, then, the screen went black. My mind started racing, then the walls were no longer safe as I took my anger out on the one closest to me. It took Hotch only half of a second to stop me.

We stood in the conference room, with JJ and Emily sitting, trying to prepare for the "final game". For a while it was silence, but then, Rossi broke it, "How are we supposed to know how the kid is going to die? Can we just say, he won't die and let Derek tell him how they will die?" This microscopic joke brought not even a small grin to any of our faces.

I thought and thought about everything Reid said before, when we were making a profile. That's when it hit me, and my heart sank once more. I said, "1, 1, 2, 3, 5. That's the number of stab wounds each victim had. Those numbers make some kind of pattern; I forgot what Reid said was the name of it though. But I do know that the next number..is 8. I-I think that's.....h-how many stab wounds the kid will get w-when they kill him...." The whole room went a deadly silent now.

Hotch said, "No, he will have zero stab wounds, because we will play their game and figure out where they are and go get Reid back!"

I smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity and responded, "Yeah, that kid is too smart to die. And he is our best friend, he is our little brother.." I trailed off at the last part; the part that was meant more for me than for anyone else; Reid was like my little brother and I will do whatever it takes to get him back.

Rossi grinned and said, "Right; we should have some of us stay for the game and some of us listen in, but be ready to go to their location when we find it out." I nodded in agreement, but there was a problem. I wanted nothing more in the world than to go get the kid back, but I also wanted to stay and be there for him.

Hotch answered for me as he ordered, "Alright, that's perfect. Rossi and Emily, I want you two to be ready to go get Reid with me and Morgan and JJ, you stay here for the video chat; he will need you more than ever and I know you two are the closest to him. He would want to see you two on the screen." I nodded once more; this was the right decision.

"G-guys....I am receiving the video chat request now..." Garcia called from her office. This was it; time to get Reid back to us.

 

 


	10. The Last Video Chat

_Reid's Point of View_

"Hello again, guys! Wait, where did everybody go?" I heard Kyle say; I couldn't believe they had called the team back already. They must be eager to finish or they must have somewhere to be. I looked to the screen and saw Morgan and JJ on the screen with Garcia in the background. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw it was them; the others must be getting ready to find me. My sigh of relief made Morgan smile and JJ grin; I missed them so much.

"They had somewhere else to be. So, what is this game?" JJ asked; I was surprised with her confidence.

Jay grinned from his seat next to me as he twirled his baseball bat around his hands and answered, "It is quite simple actually. Basically, we ask your doctor a question, and if he gets it correct, you agents get to ask us a question."

Kyle added, "But if he gets the question wrong...." Kyle pulled out a kitchen knife and Jay hit his baseball bat with his hand.

I saw Morgan frown, then he said, "Alright, alright. Can we just get on with this please?" I grinned at him trying to assure him I was alright. He smiled a small smile in response; I hoped I would get back to my team after this was all over.

Jay started, "Okay, Doctor Reid, here is the first question; we will start easy...Friends, I am thinking of four numbers such that the sum of all the four numbers is 31. Only one of number is odd. The highest number minus the lowest number is 7. If you subtract the middle two numbers, it equals two. There are no duplicate numbers. What are the four numbers I am thinking of, Doctor Reid?"

This was too simple. The answer was too obvious, but none the less, I answered, "T-the numbers you are thinking of, Jay, a-are 5, 6, 8, and 12." I felt very confident with my answer to this simple math riddle; if this was all they had planned, I would surely do fine.

Jay frowned and said, "You are correct, Spencer. You may ask us a question profilers."

JJ blurted out, "Where are you right now?" I cringed at her question; they would never answer that. I noticed JJ was now cringing as well, realizing what she had asked.

Kyle grinned and responded, "Now, agent, why would you go and ask a question like that?" All of a sudden, Jay was beating me with his bat. Through the metal slamming on my body and the cries of protest from the computer screen, I tried to think;  _We were still in Virginia, and based off of what I've been through, I'd say we are in a neighborhood; no hills, just windy roads, no steps, except for the basement, which was made out of concrete, so no one could hear what was happening._  I dig in my mind for clues and it hits me.  _The dump site we were at was only about 4 miles from a neighborhood_. I thought more;  _to enter this neighborhood, you would turn at the cross of two roads_. I think back to the map of Virginia I memorized just in case and remembered the two roads;  _you turn at the cross of 6th and 10th street, also known as Bay Avenue and Storm Street_. I made yet another realization;  _2 unsubs, 2 dumps sites so far, 4 miles from one of the dump sites, 6th street, and 10th street. 2, 2, 4, 6, 10. That's another Fibonacci sequence!_

The beating finally stopped and I knew it was time to help my team out. I spit blood from my mouth onto the floor and looked at the camera. I knew I had at least Morgan's attention when he looked at me, straight in the eye. Keeping eye contact with Morgan, I spoke to Kyle, "No matter what storm you bring on me, I will remain at bay; you won't succeed." Morgan nodded and stood up leaving me with JJ crying and staring at my wounds. I hoped they would figure out where I was. And if the Fibonacci sequence continued, I would bet my life that we were in house number 16.


	11. FInding A Neighborhood in a Storm

_Morgan's Point of View_

I ran into the conference room where Hotch, Rossi, and Emily were sitting. That had to have been some kind of a clue. I said, "I am sure the kid gave us a clue to where he is. He said 'no matter what storm you bring on me, I will remain at bay' are they farther away than we thought? Maybe they traveled to somewhere with a bay?" I knew I was wrong, but I had to get the conversation going.

Hotch responded, "No, they would've needed much more time. Maybe there are street names in there somewhere?" At that moment, Emily opened her phone to a maps app for when we figure something out.

Rossi said, "You know, the kid is kind of strange, but even he wouldn't say 'I will remain at bay'. That doesn't even make the most sense in this situation. Emily, look up any street names in Virginia that have the word 'bay' in them."

Emily typed in something on her phone and grinned. She informed us, "There is a Bay Avenue only 4 miles from one of the dumpsites!" I knew it was a clue. She was messing around with  her phone a little more and then she added, "And Bay Avenue just so happens to cross with Storm Street." I smiled; I was overwhelmed with joy that we were getting close to their location.

I ask, "What is at their cross section?"

Emily zoomed in on the roads and answered, "It's a neighborhood!" Hotch, Rossi, and Emily instantley jumped up from their seats and made their way our of the BAU offices. 

Before they were out the door though, Hotch yelled, "Call me if you figure out a house number!" With that, I made my way back into my seat quietly as Kyle was asking the next question.


	12. Someone to Kill For

_Reid's Point of View_

I noticed Morgan had sat back down and hoped that he had told Hotch where I was; I desperately hoped.

Kyle nor Jay seemed to notice Morgan's abscence or return, and Kyle asked me the next question, "The next question is more of a fun one. This whole...journey we've all had together, Jay and I used special tactics, specifically special numbers to trick you and your friends. But, I don't think we tricked you, or Agent Morgan, now did we doctor. I want you to tell me the name of the kind of numbers we used, and if you can, tell me one of your favorites." I almost laughed out loud at the simplicity of the question, but I also thought about how I could use this quesion to my advantage.

I answered, "Kyle, you and Jay used number sequences called Fibonacci sequences. My favorite one, " I paused pretending to think of one, while really succesfully getting Morgan's attention, before continuing, "would probably have to be 2, 2, 4, 6, 10, 16. 16 being my favorite number in that sequence; 16, in a storm of numbers, is unique in that it is a perfect square and p-perfect squares may hold more than meets the eye." Morgan got up once again and I grinned; he got the message, but my rambling of extra knowledge distracted Kyle and Jay from figuring out that I was on to them.

Kyle responded, "Correct, now profilers, you may ask a question." I saw Morgan sit back down and he placed his phone in his pocket so that I could see he got my message; I sighed, but thankfully Kyle nor Jay noticed.

Morgan thought for a second and asked, "I don't believe you and Jay murdered those innocent men just because they were afraid to come out as gay. Why did you really do it?" I grinned at the camera showing Morgan he asked a good question; one that I definitely would've asked myself. This whole time I was not able to figure it out.

Jay went red and answered, "Well....we just....I don't..."

At this point, Kyle placed his hand on Jay's shoulder and said, "Hey, babe, you don't have to answer that question; I got this." He paused and I was eager to what he had to say. He looked to the camera and said, "This whole thing was not our faults at all."

I was tired of this talking back and forth, so I calmly prompted, "I believe you, but I would like to understand better why it is not your fault."

Kyle looked mad, but Jay didn't; he almost looked ready to tell someone his and Kyle's story. Jay looked into the camera, took a deep breath, and explained, "When Kyle and I were seniors in high school, we got together. We loved each other so much, b-but there were kids in our school that didn't take our relationship as nice; they saw it as disgusting. They were obviously just straight idiots who did not understand what our love meant to us. Anyways, one day, Kyle and I were eating lunch behind one of the buildings at our school; we didn't like eating lunch around all of the other people who despised us. It was so nice and calm; it was just us talking until.....," he paused, and he looked like he was about to break into tears. At this moment, Kyle placed his kitchen knife down on the ground and placed both of his hands on Jay's shoulders as he continued speaking, "until these jock idiots who hated all the gays at our school showed up. They s-started punching Kyle around and telling him how he could've been so much more and how gay relationships are like pits from hell that are only there to torture you. I-I couldn't listen to that, so I.....I pushed the one mouthing off to the ground, a-and then the others were hurting both of us....they kept going off about how they were the shit!; and how they would kill anyone for their girlfriends, but how we were too gay to kill people for each other....so that night...we decided after high school and college, we would prove them wrong." Jay was in tears now, and Kyle's face was bright red with anger. I had so many new questions based off of his story, but I kept my mouth shut; no new question until I answer one.

Kyle spoke up as Jay recovered from crying, "Alright, you piece of shit. I'll let your friends get away with making my Jay cry, this time. Next time, I'll jab my knife into your stomach so fast, you won't even have time to count the seconds of your last breath." I saw Morgan clenching his fist, and I worried about the walls of Garcia's office. Kyle then continued speaking, "So, here's your next question; I want you, in detail, to explain two major accomplishments of Leonardo Pisano Bigollo."

I know that Leonardo Pisano Bigollo is obviously Leonardo Fibonacci before his name was altered. I search my brain and narrow down two of his accomplishments; I just hope they are the correct two. I cautiously answer, "Fibonacci's greatest accomplishment was the introduction of the Hindu-Arabic numbering system to Europe around the beginning of the 13th century. Prior to this point, Europeans primarily relied on Roman numerals. However, Fibonacci felt that Hindu-Arabic numerals were much easier to use when performing arithmetic, which led him to publish "Liber Abaci," a book that outlined the new numbering system. Fibonacci is also famous for something called "Fibonacci numbers," which refers to a sequence, or pattern, of numbers I'm sure you are familiar with, Kyle. In a Fibonacci series, each number is equal to the sum of the two previous numbers. For example, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5 is a Fibonacci sequence, as one plus one equals two; two plus one equals three; and two plus three equals five. Fibonacci did not invent the sequence; he merely introduced it to the Western world. The pattern was known in India as early as the sixth century." I felt I had provided sufficient information, and the looks of astonishment from JJ and Morgan assured I did.

Kyle smiled, evilly, and responded, "You are correct doctor. Agents, your turn."

JJ thought and expertly asked, "In your story about you and Kyle, you said you killed everyone you did, to basically prove your love, but then, why did you murder two gay men?"

Jay answered quickly, "Actually everyone we murdered was gay; we showed we were willing to kill anyone, even people from our gay community, to prove we truly love one another. In fact, your agent here is the first straight person we will murder." JJ and Morgan both showed signs of punching the walls now; I certainly hoped this would all end soon. 

 


	13. Restless

_Reid's Point of View_

Before Jay or Kyle could ask another question, I took a huge risk, and said, "Listen, guys, I am a huge fan of games, but hasn't this gone on for long enough? What are you trying to accomplish here?" Kyle and Jay turned their heads away from the camera in surprise. When I saw their facial expressions, I shrunk in my mental chair; I knew I screwed up, big time.

Kyle tightended his grip on his knife, that was in his hand yet again, and responded, "Oh, are you getting restless Doctor Reid? Well, let's take a walk then!" Before I knew what was happening, Kyle had uncuffed me from the chair and recuffed my hands in front of me and was dragging me away from the camera; I still, however, heard Morgan screaming into the camera.

I pushed Kyle desperate to get away, but all I got was a cold feeling in my shoulder; it was pulled away and pushed in my arm again. I was being stabbed for sure, and Kyle was at 3. Before he could get half way to my death, Jay stopped him and pleaded, "Wait, we can't kill him yet. We still have to-" Jay was cut off by a sudden knock at the door. I rolled onto my back from my place on the floor realizing it had to be Hotch and the others. They were here.

Kyle turned to Jay and ordered, urgently, "Okay, there is no where for us to run, so I want you to hold onto the piece of shit doctor over here, and if something happens to me, I want you to go all the way to 8; and finish him."

My vision was becoming cloudy as I was pulled to my feet. I felt a knife against my throat and Jay's other hand around my stomach. I heard footsteps and knew, how Morgan would put it, shit was about to go down.


	14. Proving Love

_Morgan's Point of View_

I watched in horror as Reid was stood up, and Jay placed his knife over his throat. Then, Hotch and Rossi burst into the room with their guns at the ready. Hotch ordered, "Listen boys, we can work this out, just let Reid go. He never did anything wrong."

Kyle laughed and responded, "Never did anything? Well, I guess that is true. The only reason we targeted him was to get out of our previous murders; we didn't think us explaining our situation to you would get through your thick sculls. Now, there is no way he is getting out of this alive." I saw Jay nod to Kyle, I was guessing to signal him to do something, but he didn't budge.

Instead, Jay asked, "Kyle, do we really need to kill him? He never did anything."

Kyle turned to Jay and responded, "Do you really love me?"

"W-what of course I do! How could I not after all we've done together! After every life we took together!"

"Well, there is only one more life to take! Do it for me, Jay! Make these agents pay for not letting us out of all this, even though it wasn't our fault!"

Hotch shook his head and said, "No, Jay. There is no need to kill him. Like I said, we will sort all of this out later."

Kyle yelled, "He's trying to trick you Jay! To turn you against me! If you really love me....prove it!" Jay pushed Reid to the ground, and Kyle tackled Hotch and Rossi. I screamed at the top of my lungs for Jay to stop as he stabbed my best friend, my little brother. I heard a gun shot and Jay jumped away from Reid. I looked to the other side of the computer screen as Rossi pulled a dead Kyle off of Hotch.

Rossi then walked over to Jay and cuffed his hands. As he was reading Jay his rights, Hotch helped an unconscious Reid out of the basement. Before Rossi got Jay to the stairs, Jay yelled, truly heartbroken, "No! Babe! Wake up! I need you! Please! No! KYLE!" With that Jay was lead out of the basement. It was over, at least I sincerely hoped so.


	15. Safe Once More

_Reid's Point of View_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and blazing white light entered my vision, but after a minute, my eyes adjusted, and I realized I was in the hospital with my team staring at me; Morgan and Garcia at either side of my bed clutching my hands.

JJ said, "Hey, Spence.....how are you doing?"

I managed to choke out, "I'm doing fine I guess...my shoulder and my arm hurt and I'm exhausted, but other than that, I am feeling 100%." That thankfully brought a giggle from Morgan.

Morgan looked up and said, "We are glad to have you back kid. You had us all scared to death."

"I'm so sorry.." I couldn't think of anything else to say at this point; I had put my team throught an awful situation......again!

Hotch stepped forward and ordered, "Don't apologize; you did nothing remotely wrong." I nodded, even though there wasn't a single speck of my body that agreed with him.

I was hiding something from the team that I realized before I was brought to the hospital, but I was afraid to tell Hotch as he would just worry, so not thinking, I ask, "Can you give me a moment alone with Morgan, please?" Everyone just nodded, in confusion of course, and left the room.

Morgan asked, "Alright kid, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

I answered weakly, "I-I, uh....When Jay was s-stabbing me....he only stabbed me 4 times."

Morgan responded quickly, "And thank goodness for that too! Why are you telling me this?"

I painfully explained, "They...their next victim....they were supposed to have 8 stab wounds.. _I_ was supposed to have 8 stab wounds....remeber; the Fibonacci sequence?"

Morgan clenched his fist and said, "Kyle is dead...a-and Jay is..I am going to interogate him with Hotch later today; No one will be able to hurt you."

"Jay will find a way.....he was devistated when Kyle died....he probably feels like he didn't fully prove his love for him....I.....I only got 7 stab wounds, Derek..." I responded. Morgan looked a mixture of simpathetic, worried, and angry; not to mention, I used his first name....I made sure he knew I was seriously afraid for my life.

Morgan looked into my eyes and proclaimed, "Listen, kid. I will not let anyone lay a hand on you ever again, you hear? You don't have to deal with Jay or Kyle ever again, I promise. And next time we have an intern, you bet your ass Garcia and I will know every single detail about them, okay? You are okay now."

I smiled and responded, "I know, I know. I am safe now, as long as I am with you guys." Morgan smiled and stood up to go get the rest of the team, I assumed, but before he could, I called, "Hey, can you prove your undying love for my recovery and kill the lights a little bit? I could use some rest."

Morgan laughed, turned around, and answered, "Sure, pretty boy. Don't get kidnapped while I'm gone, now, okay?"

"No promises." I responded. Morgan turned around laughing a little more, and dimmed the lights. I smiled and fell asleep, happy to be safe again.  
  


 


End file.
